Hottie Behind the Mask
by Quest
Summary: Santana is just your typical superhero, protecting the helpless and stopping criminals from over running the city. Being new to the city, Santana gains the interest of Brittany the resident superhero, who quickly sets her sights on the gorgeous masked Latina. Superhero!Brittana One-Shot


**Title:** Hottie Behind the Mask

**Rating:** M (for obvious reasons ;p)

**Pairing:** Brittana, duh

**Summary:** Santana is just your typical superhero, protecting the helpless and stopping criminals from over running the city. Being new to the city, Santana gains the interest of Brittany the resident superhero, who quickly sets her sights on the gorgeous masked Latina. One-Shot Superhero!Brittana

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee… if I did there would be a lot of things would be different, that's for sure

**A/N:** So here is the fun superhero one shot I've been working on for what seems like months now…oops :D Changed up the format form my usual style on this one. Also no beta this time, so any mistakes or weirdness is all on me, sorry in advance. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The loud chatter filled the large exercise room with the accent of constant clanging of weights. Santana walked through the large gym ignoring the looks and comments from overly muscled men working out. It was an everyday occurrence for the brunette the minute she started working there a month ago. She knew she was hot and she flaunted it proudly. But the men that hit on her every single day truly thought no meant yes and fuck off meant maybe. If they only knew what she was and what she could do to them. It would be hilarious to see those grown men run away from her.

They would wolf whistle or make lude comments as she worked out or walked by. But she ignored them and bit her tongue from releasing her inner bitch. She needed to keep this job. Plus they weren't her type. Santana wasn't into burly muscled men but more of the tall gorgeous women type. There happened to be one in particular; who just happened to be blonde and have long fantastic legs with perky breasts.

Santana had been drawn to this woman her first day on the job. And now every day she worked Santana actively sought her out. It wasn't too hard the blonde was fairly predictable; most often in one of the mirrored classroom either teaching or just dancing around. It just so happened, Santana's kickboxing class was scheduled directly after the blonde's hip hop classes. Those were her favorite classes of the week.

Over the past few weeks everything between the two was innocent and fun. Today would be a different story. Today would be the day Santana Lopez asked Brittany S. Pierce out on a date. It was scary as hell. Granted there was some definite chemistry between the two, but there was no obvious clue that Brittany even liked girls. Brittany was just one of those people who was always a little flirty with people. Santana couldn't help but notice it over the weeks.

Santana didn't scare easily; actually she didn't really scare at all. But walking towards Brittany's class was causing her to get that stinky-panic sweat under her boobs. It had been a long time since she had had that feeling. So taking this giant leap, to ask a woman out who may or may not say yes was turning her to a nervous wreck.

The loud thumping beat of the music increased dramatically as Santana walked the hall. She shook out her hands trying to get all the nerves out. A small smirk spread across her lips as she stopped in the door frame and watched the blonde go through the steps. Santana was fascinated with the way Brittany moved. She was always so graceful and fluid, Santana had never seen anyone dance like her. It was absolutely hypnotizing to watch her.

"I know what you're thinking."

The sudden voice snapped her out of her leering. "And what am I thinking Trouty?" Her eyes narrowed at the goofy blonde haired man next to her. God, he was annoying and his lips were ginormous. The first day she had met him Santana had thought he had lip surgery or regular botox injections. Sadly it was just his natural face.

"That you have a shot with her." Sam leaned against the door frame with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The last thing she wanted was Sam '_Trouty Mouth_' Evans to get all up in her business.

His gaze finally moved from the dancing blonde and towards her. "Britt doesn't date coworkers. It's a rule of hers."

Santana stared at him before glancing at Brittany. Crap. She didn't really want to let this new piece of information get to her but needless to say, it did. "Who says I was going to ask her out?" Her hand shot up and quickly began fiddling with her black rimmed glasses. It was nervous habit she had, one that she tried not to do often.

He shrugged with a sly smirk. "Just noticed the way you've been eyeing her. And since you're new around here I thought I'd give you a friendly piece of advice. You know - so not to embarrass yourself." Sam pushed himself away from the frame and brushed past Santana who grinded her teeth in annoyance.

Dropping her hand from her glasses she glared in his direction. "Thanks Trouty but I don't need your advice or help." She snapped over her shoulder.

He put up his hands in defense. "Just thought you should know."

"If I want to ask her out I'll ask her out. Someone's rule has never stopped me before." Santana was extremely confident when it comes to getting women. Though Brittany was a completely different kind of woman, one that Santana was actually a little nervous about asking out, but admitting that especially to Trouty Mouth wasn't something she was bound to do.

A chuckle escaped his large lips. "Yeah, well you have fun with that."

Santana huffed angrily and returned her gaze back towards Brittany, who was now standing in front of her class breathing heavily and smiling brightly. She was stunning. Every fiber in Santana's body was drawn to Brittany; there was no denying that fact.

She slowly stepped inside the room when she noticed people packing up their gym bags. Bright blue eyes quickly connected with hers, Santana felt her breath catch. Her fingers quickly went up playing with the rim of her glasses dropping her hand suddenly realizing that her nervous tick was showing. She swallowed deeply and approached the smoking hot blonde.

"Hey Santana." Brittany wiped her face off with her towel before smiling widely. "How's it going?"

Santana dropped her small duffle down onto the floor. "It's going." Her eyes couldn't help but slowly trail up Brittany's body. The woman's body was rockin', everything tight, firm, and toned. It was hard to keep your eyes off of her.

"What?" Brittany smirked playfully.

Santana snapped her eyes up off of Brittany's exposed abs. "Huh?"

"Whatcha starin' at?"

Brittany's eyebrow quirked up as Santana felt her cheeks get slightly warm obviously caught leering. "Oh nothin'. So have a good class?" She deflected quickly.

"It was awesome." Brittany began packing up her things but continued to glance in Santana's direction as she worked.

"Looked fun."

With a smile Brittany stood up straight and tossed her bag over her shoulder. "You should totally join the class someday. I'll even let you in for free." She playfully winked.

Santana immediately started shaking her head. "Don't think that would be a good idea," for one she would be extremely distracted watching the blonde's backside and two; "I have no rhythm whatsoever."

"I hardly doubt that." Santana flushed feeling Brittany's eyes give her a once over. "I think you'd have plenty of rhythm."

Squatting down Santana started digging through her bag in hopes to not show how flushed Brittany's comment made her. She had never had this reaction to a girl flirting with her before. Usually it was fun and Santana loved that chase aspect. But Brittany caused her stomach to flip and heart pound wildly just with a single look or comment. "I'll stick to the self defense and kickboxing classes, but thanks though."

"Your loss." Santana found herself staring into Brittany's bright blue eyes as she smirked.

A playful smile spread across Santana's lips as she stood up from her bag. "My loss huh?"

"Mmhmm." Long slender fingers played with the strap of her duffle bag. Santana eyed the blonde's movements and tried not to lick her lips. "It's fun and a great workout."

Santana chewed on her bottom lip. "I know many things that are fun and a great workout. And none of them involve dancing." She flirted back gaining that boost of confidence.

"I bet you do." Brittany smirked wickedly.

Santana unzipped her hoodie tossing it onto her bag, leaving her in just her tight tank top. A large smirk spread across her lips seeing out of the corner of her eye that Brittany was currently checking her out, those blue eyes lingering around her chest before snapping up to her face. "See something you like?"

Immediately Brittany's cheeks turned pink. "Ahh – I should go." The trickling in of students for Santana's class saved Brittany from any further embarrassment.

"You know you could always stay for my class. It's fun and a great workout." Santana countered playfully to Brittany's earlier offer.

Smirking Brittany chewed her lip. "I know other ways to get a great workout." She flirted back with almost Santana's exact words. "Plus I don't like violence. We should all be happy. The world would be a better place."

"It's just a class Brittany." Santana explained with a small smile. "It's not like I go out at night beating people up." Oh if Brittany only knew the truth.

"Well that's good to know." Brittany took a few steps back towards the door. "Have a good class Santana."

"Hey Brittany." Santana managed to get out before the blonde left the room completely.

She stopped in her tracks spinning gracefully around to face her. "Yeah?"

It was now or never. Santana stared at her for a second. "Ah - see you later?"

"You know it!" With a wink Brittany bounced on her toes before leaving the room.

Santana immediately began muttering to herself. "See you later? Real smooth Santana. You're a natural born lady killer." Huffing shook her head not believing she chickened out at the last second.

It wasn't like her to act this way. Innocent flirting with women was pretty standard in Santana's everyday life. Women always found her hot and adorable with her black rimmed geek glasses and it was something Santana took full advantage of. So being this flustered and awkward around Brittany was definitely different waters for the brunette. That absolutely needed to change and soon.

Santana noticed the class filling up and tried to get her thoughts away from Brittany so she could teach. She connected her iPod to the surround system and moved to the front of the class to get started. Pushing everyone harder and faster for the next hour was the only way to keep her mind clear. It helped.

**=.=.=.=**

Tuesday's were Santana's long day; with a kickboxing class in the morning and afternoon, then a self defense class in the evening. Needless to say she spent all day at the gym. This day would naturally suck if it wasn't for Brittany as a distraction. The blonde had two dance classes in the afternoon, but was always there in the morning with her cup of coffee that was more cream with a hint of coffee. The normal perky Brittany was usually groggy and quiet for several hours in the morning until she had two cups of coffee. Santana found it adorable.

Brittany usually sat Indian style on the floor sipping her coffee while her best friend Rachel ran slowly on the treadmill. She'd finish her coffee and wait a minute before jumping onto a treadmill next to Rachel. Brittany clipped along at a fast pace all while trying to keep Rachel motivated on her current morning workout. Rachel would groan and bitch but Brittany always managed to get her friend to finish her intense work out regiment that Brittany mapped out.

Santana had encountered Rachel only a handful of times. Highly annoying would be the words that come to mind. Normally with someone like Rachel Santana would just taunt and/or ignore her all together, but Brittany seemed to be her closest friend if not best friend. If Brittany was friends with this _girl_ it meant Santana had to be on her best behavior, she wanted to stay on the hot blonde's friends list, in hopes to change that friendship into something much more.

"Stop leering, god."

"What?" Santana quickly snapped out of it and over at the sudden body that slipped up next to her. She had been staring at Brittany on the treadmill for the past ten minutes without even realizing it.

The short haired blonde leaned back against the counter, smirking. "You really aren't very subtle."

"I have no clue what you're talking about Quinn." Santana tried to peel her eyes away from Brittany but it was hard not to watch her whenever she was in the room.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't. I know you're new here but if you like her you should just ask her out."

Santana sighed crossing her arms. Her coworkers could be so fucking annoying at times; ask her out, don't ask her out. It wasn't really their concern. "Yeah it's not that easy. You know with that silly rule about not dating coworkers." She finally broke down admitting her slight nerves.

"Who told you that?" A small laugh escaped Quinn's lips.

"Sam."

She scoffed. "And you believed _him_?"

"All you guys have known each other for a long time." It was only logical to believe someone who knew Brittany better than her.

"And you fell for that pile of horse shit? You actually are taking the advice of the man who calls himself white chocolate. Here I thought you were a smart one." Santana glanced at the personal trainer that she was beginning to call friend, yet remained silent. "Grow some balls and just ask her. Pretty sure she likes you too."

Santana looked back at Brittany who was still running briskly on the treadmill. Quinn was right; she just needed to ask her. "Yeah maybe…"

"Shit, my 8:30 is here. Lata." With that Quinn walked away.

Santana watched her leave then looked back at Brittany and Rachel, who had now stopped using the treadmills and were now making their way over to the weights. She watched for another minute or so before heading back towards the classrooms to get ready for the 9am kickboxing class. Her mind wasn't even focused on her upcoming class, not one bit.

**=.=.=.=**

Santana walked into the break room with her bag of takeout from the deli down the street. She paused in the doorway seeing most of her coworkers sitting around eating their lunches as well. Her fingers shot up to her glasses playing with the rim for a brief second. A large smile spread across her lips noticing Brittany waving her over.

"Hey Santana." Brittany grinned brightly once Santana reached the table. "Take a seat." She used her foot to push the chair out for her.

"Thanks Brittany." Santana continued to smile sweetly at Brittany before hearing someone clear their throat. "Hi Quinn." She finally acknowledged the other blonde at the table.

"Hello to you to Santana." She gave Santana a weird smirk while looking between the two.

"How-was-your-class?" Brittany asked while chewing on her food.

Santana shrugged, her eyes lingering on Brittany's lips when her tongue darted out briefly licking off the sauce lingering there. "Same as usual, lots of kicks, punches, and groans of protest."

"That sounds fun."

"Always is." Santana slowly unwrapped her sandwich, her eyes glanced down at the woman's lunch. "Sushi?"

Brittany nodded vigorously. "So yummy! Want one?" She held out a piece on one of her chopsticks.

"Ah, no thanks." Santana declined with a small smile.

"Fine, more for me."

There was idle chatter between the three for a few minutes before Brittany got up from the table heading over to the fridge. "So are you going to do it?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn. "Do what?"

"Ask her out."

"I will." She played with her glasses. "Soon."

"Riiiight…" Quinn drawled out. "Yo Britt, Santana has a question for you." Santana's started coughing when she swallowed her sandwich down the wrong pipe, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany bounced back over to the table taking her seat with large glass of milk. "What is it?"

Santana was lost for words. This was not something she wanted to ask in the break room with Quinn sitting right there at the table with them. "Yeah Santana, what is it?" Quinn tossed her a sly smirk.

Santana glared at her for a second. She slowly looked back at Brittany and set down her sandwich. "I was wondering-" she paused when noticing two pairs of eyes on her "-maybe if you'd like to go out tonight?"

"Like a date?" The corner of Brittany's lips curled into a small smirk.

"Yes, like a date." Santana reaffirmed.

"I can't tonight I'm going to see Rachel's show." Santana's heart sank; she definitely made an ass out of herself. Where was the deep dark hole she could crawl into? "But how's Friday night… like around 7?" Brittany's face lit up seeing Santana smiling.

"Friday's perfect."

"Awesome."

"Awesome." Santana repeated, her heart pounding wildly. She felt more nervous now than she was beforehand. Now she had to think of where to take Brittany out on a date. Maybe she should have planned this out a little more before actually asking her out.

Brittany slowly got up from her chair after downing the rest of her milk. "I gotta go help Mike out. I'll see you guys later?" Both women nodded. "Later Santana." Brittany smiled brightly as she passed by the woman.

"Bye." Santana returned the wide smile and watched Brittany leave the break room before turning her attention back to Quinn.

She was smiling proudly at herself. "Told you."

"Fuck you." She muttered desperately trying to hid her huge blush while Quinn started to chuckle.

**=.=.=.=**

The evening breeze was beginning to pick up as Santana perched on top of the small business build. This city always seemed more active at night. It wasn't the good kind of active either. Crime seemed to rise as the months went on and the police were beyond worthless in her opinion. It was what attracted her to the city in the first place.

Santana had lived in a small town a few miles away and day after day she'd read the newspapers; finding murder, robberies, and gang violence littering the pages of this city. Someone needed to do something since the police weren't doing much at all. So she made the move over a month ago, finding a cheap apartment in one of the worse areas she could find. It was a risky move but one Santana found absolutely necessary. These people needed help. Her help. She wanted to think a month worth of nightly patrols seemed to be doing the job.

She had an extraordinary gift. A gift she at first thought was a curse. It all started when she went through puberty. Her eyes became more sensitive to light and needed to wear special glasses to keep from getting constant migraines. She was faster and stronger than before. Santana was developing powers that no _normal_ person should get. Those powers were hard to keep a secret; they seemed to grow stronger every day. Her parents of course knew about her special abilities but this wasn't something she had spread rumors about to make her more popular in school. Never had she even showed her powers to anyone that wasn't blood related.

It wasn't until high school that Santana started taking her powers seriously. In the beginning it was just all fun and games; until one afternoon she chased down some punk who snatched some woman's purse on the street. It was a cliché type awakening to say the least. But the encounter changed her for the better. She started an extensive training regiment; martial arts training, rock climbing, and even parkour. Santana never went to college, she ended up working at a local martial arts studio as an instructor by day and by night she became a masked vigilante. She patrolled almost every night cleaning up the streets of thugs and gangsters. For years she led a normal life hiding in plain sight just one of society, masquerading in the evening as the local mysterious woman the newspapers nicknamed Scorch. It was a fitting nickname for the way she tended to leave her victims.

On any normal night Santana would be out tracking down some bad guys, but tonight she remained crouched down at the corner of the building watching the front doors to the small theater across the street. She focused in on the doors once people started flittering out of the building. Her eyes scanned the crowd actively searching for that one familiar person she had been waiting for. A small frown spread across her lips once everyone had cleared and Brittany hadn't been seen. She lingered on her perch for several long minutes. The lights of the theater started shutting off, closing up for the night.

She was about to leave when the side door to the theater swung open, an all too familiar laugh echoed through the night. A group of people walked out into the alleyway before heading towards the street. Her eyes fixed on the bubbly blonde who was standing close to her best friend chatting away with a few other people.

**=.=.=.=**

Brittany slipped her arm through Rachel's as they chatted with some of Rachel's costars. She waited for Rachel to finish chatting, so she could walk her home. Brittany didn't like that Rachel lived in this area. It was dangerous. She tried to focus on the conversation at hand but she couldn't help but get the feeling someone was watching them. Her eyes glanced around the streets; there was nothing there just a few cars passing by and hardly anyone walking the streets. She knew someone was watching her. It was extremely unsettling.

Rachel said goodbye to her friends and turned to Brittany, getting the blonde's attention back. "You know you don't have to walk me home."

"Yes I know silly." Brittany tightened her hold around Rachel's arm. "But you shouldn't have to walk home alone."

"I've done it before."

"Not at midnight." Brittany started walking arm in arm with Rachel heading towards her apartment.

Rachel laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"Yet you still love me." She chirped happily, even if she was distracted by watching every shadow. She was still having that feeling that someone was watching them.

Brittany glanced at Rachel who was giving her one of her goofy smiles. "Whaaaat?"

"Sooooooo this new girl, Santana?"

"What about her?"

"I little birdie told me you have a date with her Friday." Rachel grinned brightly.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "You've been talking with Quinn."

Rachel nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was going to tell you tomorrow. She just asked me today." Brittany explained.

"You should have told me immediately!" Rachel sounded annoyed but Brittany knew she was excited. It had been a while since she had been around the dating block.

"Whatever." Brittany rolled her eyes.

She scoffed in replied. "Whatever? This is huge news! Plus she's very good looking I think you two will make a fantastic couple."

Brittany laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "We haven't even gone on our date yet."

"Oh who cares! She's hot you're hot, it was like match made in heaven."

"Here that boy's a match made in heaven?" A deep voice sounded off behind them. Brittany and Rachel stopped quickly when two men stepped out in front of them blocking their path. Brittany's eyes widened seeing the shining silver of metal of their guns reflecting off of the street light. Rachel's grip tightened around Brittany's arm.

With their guns raised the four men surrounded the two women. "Give us all your money and jewelry, no one will get hurt."

"Look we don't want any trouble." Brittany told the men confidently. She knew this had been a bad idea; they should have just tried to get a taxi. Walking in this part of town was extremely dangerous at night.

"Pity, we do. Don't we boys?" They all laughed.

Rachel shrieked when she was pushed away from Brittany. "Hey leave her alone!"

"Don't you worry you're next blondie." The four men started laughing.

"Brittany!" Rachel screamed out as one of the men started pulling her away.

"Hey asshole! I wouldn't do that if I were you." The new sultry voice caused everyone to stop. Brittany fixed in on the woman dressed in black skin tight pants, combat boots, and a black leather jacket with red highlights. Her long dark brunette locks slipped over her shoulder, but it was her dark chocolate eyes that were hidden behind a thick dark mask that hid her features that was most captivating. Brittany couldn't stop staring at her.

One of the men laughed seeing their new guest. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't leave now." Her voice was low and there was a meaningful growl behind her words.

"And what are you going to do girl? Scare us with your silly costume?" The men laughed.

"Wrong answer." A small smirk spread across her lips.

"Just get rid of her." One of the men lifted his gun towards the mysterious women.

The woman moved in quick grabbing the man's wrist twisting it sharply before punching him square in the nose. Everything happened so fast it was hard to keep track of where the woman moved. The woman moved effortlessly around quickly disarming all four men. She threw precise kicks and punches knowing exactly where to hit each man.

"Close your eyes!" The woman demanded looking towards the two women who stood in utter shock. Her eyes no longer brown but a bright glowing gray color. It was hard to follow her instructions when all Brittany wanted to do was stare at her. "Do it!" Finally Brittany squeezed her eyes shut.

Brittany noticed a bright light from behind her closed eyelids. The light quickly disappeared just as soon as it arrived. Taking a chance Brittany cracked her eye open.

"Holy shit." Rachel gasped seeing the sight before them. The men were on the ground holding their hands over their eyes groaning in agony.

"Are you two okay?" The mysterious woman asked over her shoulder as began to roughly zip tie the men's hands behind their backs.

"Yeah-" Brittany stared intensely at her.

The woman flashed Brittany a smile. "I'd call the cops if I were you. I'm sure their weapons over there have been used before, might help lock them away." She finished tying up the last man and leaned him against the wall with the rest of his friends. Rachel was already fumbling with her phone dialing 911, following the woman's every instruction.

She finally stood up straight; Brittany noticed her eyes had turned back to their original brown color. This woman was amazing. She almost took a few steps forward to get a better look at her but the woman turned on her heels and started running down the sidewalk.

It only took a second for Brittany to start running after her. "Hey wait! Stop!" The woman was fast but Brittany seemed to be gaining on her with every long stride. She noticed her dart into an alleyway and quickly followed. She stopped immediately; it was a dead-end. The woman had just disappeared, Brittany looked up figuring the only way to leave would be to climb up one of the fire escapes but there was nothing.

"Who are you?!" Brittany asked into the darkness running her hand through her hair in frustration. Where did she go? She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air.

=.=.=.=

Santana held her breath as she pressed her back flush against the wall. Her eyes tracked Brittany as she stopped mere feet from her. It took all her strength not to take a few steps forward and touch the beautiful woman looking for her. Brittany yelled out for her a few times, she lingered there for a minute before turning to leave. There was a moment where Brittany stopped mid-turn, Santana held her breath again not moving a muscle when Brittany's eyes lingered on the spot on the wall where she stood. After a second she continued out of the alley and rounded the corner finally leaving Santana alone.

A soft shimmer surrounded her body as Santana let out her held breath. The glow trickled down from her head to her toe, slowly revealing herself from the wall she leaned against. She took a staggered step away from the wall. It always took her a few moments to regain her bearings after making herself invisible. It wasn't something she liked to do often, granted it was a great tactical advantage but it took a lot of effort to control the light around her for long periods of time. Small burst were manageable and quite fun if she didn't do it too often. She enjoyed seeing the look on people's faces when she'd disappear right in front of them, then two seconds later show up behind them.

She quickly scaled the fire escape heading towards the roof top. It wasn't safe to walk the main streets, especially when wearing a mask, people tended to call the cops thinking she was a robber or up to no good. Santana didn't want to call that much attention to herself, the occasional newspaper article about the mysterious woman in black roaming the streets at night was plenty enough.

With a quick glance down, okay more like a long pause on the rooftop, right above Rachel and Brittany, Santana watched them talk to the cops who had surprising answered the 911 call quickly. She didn't linger there for very long afraid of being spotted just standing there. There was work to be done. She couldn't just stare at the blonde all night; granted Brittany was super hot and definitely something she wouldn't mind watching all night, but she was safe now. There were other people who need her help tonight. A hero's life was never dull.

=.=.=.=

The mornings after a long night of patrolling made it hard for Santana to be perky at work. Normally she'd finally drag herself into her bedroom by 3am giving herself plenty of time to rest up before heading to the gym in the morning. After the Brittany incident it put her behind schedule and she ended up crawling into bed just as the sun was beginning to rise. So needless to say Santana was a little cranky and sleep deprived when she entered the girls staff locker room to get ready for her first class.

"You look like hell." The locker next to her popped open.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Morning to you too Quinn."

"Stay up all night or something?"

Santana pulled her t-shirt over her head leaving her in her sports bra and shorts. "I couldn't sleep."

"I can tell."

"Gee thanks Quinn." Santana bit back, pulling her tank top over her head and grabbing her sneakers. She then picked up her glasses placing them rightly on the bridge of her nose before taking a seat back on the bench.

Quinn plopped down next to her on the bench. "So."

Santana glanced at the peppy blonde staring at her. "So – what?"

"You excited for your date with Brittany?"

The mention of her caused Santana to stop mid-tie. "Umm – yeah – I guess." She mumbled quickly before resuming her task.

"You guess?"

Santana sighed tying her last shoe. "Yes I'm excited and nervous."

"Why are you nervous? She's totally into you. You'll have so much fun!" Santana couldn't help but smile slightly at her friend's exuberance.

"I just-"

"Just what?"

Santana stood up shutting her locker. "I like her and don't want to fuck it up." Santana was used to picking up girls at the club or bar, having some drinks then back to an apartment for some lady lovin'. Now sometimes that would turn into a couple more nights of hooking up or an occasional date or two. Nothing went beyond a few weeks.

Brittany was the first woman Santana actually wanted to have a successful relationship with, or at least try to have one. It was just difficult to have a girlfriend when you felt obligated to protect a city that was littered with evil. It meant leaving a bed late at night and not returning until early morning. The person left alone in bed always questioning where she went late at night, it tended to cause problems in a relationship. There were always accusations of cheating and demands of an explanation, that Santana just couldn't answer.

"She's totally into you. So you have nothing to worry about."

Santana looked hopeful. "You think so?"

"Absolutely." Quinn grinned brightly. "What do you have planned for this date?"

"I'm taking her to DeLucca for dinner and then we'll see where it goes after that."

Quinn's eyebrow rose. "Fancy restaurant, she'll love it."

"I hope so." Santana gathered up her water bottle and iPod and left the locker room to get ready for her morning class.

**=.=.=.=**

Brittany parked her sports bike in its parking spot before getting off and unbuckling her helmet. She had been distracted all night long, hardly slept a wink once she got home, all she could think about the woman who came out of nowhere and took those men out. She shouldn't have thought it was hot, but the way she moved and the deep raspy voice, but it totally was. Too preoccupied with her daydreaming she didn't notice Rachel waiting for her just inside the gym doors.

The tiny brunette stood there arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently as she watched her friend enter the building. "Oh my god took you long enough!" Rachel let out a huff. "You should have texted me."

Brittany quickly brought her attention to Rachel's voice. "I'm five minutes early." She chuckled softly.

"Oh-" She looked at the clock "-well never mind that, I have news!"

Brittany tucked her helmet under her arm. "News? Wait, are you going to actually do five miles on the treadmill like you're supposed to today?" She joked, knowing that would never be the case, Rachel never went over three miles ever.

Rachel scoffed. "No. We are doing a self defense class!" Rachel clapped excitedly bouncing on her tip toes.

With an eyebrow raised, Brittany stared at her friend. "Self defense?"

"Yes. I could hardly sleep after last night's incident, it got me thinking. I feel that we both should know some basic knowledge on how to protect ourselves. If that mysterious masked woman hadn't shown up when she did-" Rachel let out a shaky sigh, "-I don't know what we would have done."

Brittany stared at her best friend; she herself didn't self defense classes. She knew exactly what would have happened to those men if the woman hadn't shown up, she would have kicked their ass. Even though she hated to use violence towards another person, she would protect herself or her friends if it was absolutely necessary. Sam and Puck were always going to a boxing ring randomly throughout the week, and one day they convinced Brittany to join them. So, for the past few months she was going with them a few times a week getting some mixed martial arts lessons in. It wasn't the only training she had, but those were secrets she liked to keep to herself. Needless to say she knew how to throw and take a punch. "Rach, you are over reacting."

"They had guns Brittany… Guns! We could have been shot!"

"Shhh," Brittany placed her hand over Rachel's mouth when the woman's voice started getting louder. "Quiet down, people are going to hear you freaking out."

"So-ww-y." Rachel mumbled behind Brittany's hand.

Slowly letting go of Rachel, Brittany took a step back. "If you want to do a self defense class we can go to one this week."

A large smile spread across Rachel's lips. "There is one in thirty minutes! With that hottie you have a date with Friday."

Brittany's eyes widened. "Santana's class?"

"Yes. So will you do it with me? I knoooow you want to." Rachel nudged Brittany's shoulder with a sly smirk. "You can ogle her even more before you have that date."

It was hard for Brittany to say no to that offer. "Alright I'll do it with you."

"Fantastic! This will be so much fun!"

"I'm going to go change, you sign us up then I'll meet you in the classroom."

Rachel bounced excited. "Okay!"

They went their separate ways, a smile curled quickly onto Brittany's lips. An hour long class with Santana first thing in the morning it couldn't get any better than that. Brittany entered the break room and got herself a large coffee to start her day. The large coffee was more light cream than actual coffee, it tasted weird with too much coffee in it, but it did the job nonetheless.

She walked into the locker room hands full and stopped in her tracks. A familiar scent hit Brittany; cinnamon with a hint of apple. It was a lingering smell she got a slight whiff of when in the alleyway last night. She closed her eyes focusing in on the spicy smell. Slowly opening her eyes, the once blue orbs were now a bright yellow as she allowed her senses to heighten to try and track down where that smell was currently coming from. It was hard for her to focus in on one specific scent in the locker room; with a mixture of dirty clothes, deodorant, and just over gym stink, everything was blending together. She set down her coffee and bike helmet on the bench and slowly followed the smell into the room hoping to find a better trail of it.

Brittany finally stood in the middle of the room trying to process everything around the room. She had tracked scents many times before but this was turning out to be a difficult task. Other women could have the same body spray or deodorant. Just because she smelled it now didn't mean the mysterious woman was around. The smell slowly dissipated and Brittany gave a frustrated huff when she couldn't find the source. The yellow of her eyes slowly changed back to their normal blue color. It was silly for her to get all worked up over a woman she met for all of five minutes. There shouldn't be a reason for it.

It was just hard to stop thinking about her. Brittany caught a whiff of that spicy smell ever so often as she changed and her mind would start drifting to the mysterious woman. The thoughts of that woman quickly faded the minute Brittany walked into the class room. Santana stood over by the iPod dock. Brittany's eyes raked over Santana's body completely forgetting about her previous thoughts in the locker room.

Rachel had been right, this class would be fun. Just an hour's worth of staring at Santana's gorgeous form. Brittany's eyes continued to stare at Santana's toned legs and the way her tight shorts hugged the curves of her butt.

"Hello earth to Brittany S. Pierce." Rachel waved her hand in front of her best friends face.

"Huh?" Brittany took one last glance at Santana.

"I said are you ready?"

"Yes, but I don't see why it is necessary."

"It absolutely is necessary!" Rachel scoffed.

"What's necessary?"

Brittany turned her head noticing Santana standing just feet away. She had a small smile spread across her lips. It took all Brittany's strength not to give the woman's body a long stare. Santana looked absolutely hot with her hair pulled back in her classic tight ponytail and her black framed glasses on her nose. "Ahh…"

"Unfortunately last evening Brittany and I had very frightful incident. Men tried to rob us as we walked home from my show."

Santana's eyes widened. "Holy shit, are you okay?" She immediately locked eyes with Brittany.

"Yeah we are both fine." Brittany answered with a small smile.

"We wouldn't be if it hadn't been for this mysterious masked woman." Rachel corrected.

"Masked woman?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

Rachel nodded rapidly. "Yes. She was quite something. Coming out of the shadows and disarming those thugs in a blink of the eye. And I personally think she's one of those mutant superheroes, people keep talking about in the news."

"Mutant superhero? Here?" Santana let out a chuckle.

"Yes in our very city! It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Right Britt? You couldn't stop taking about her. You thought she was hot didn't you? Is that why you ran off after her?" Rachel rambled about.

It was hard for Santana not to react as Rachel talked about her. She tried not to show any emotion as she raised an eyebrow at the beautiful blonde. "Should I be worried about some competition?" Brittany's eyes widened.

"No never." She shook her head in response. It was just a fascination; she didn't want to date the woman. Santana was the one she wanted to go on a date with. "I just wanted to say thank you that is all." It wasn't a complete lie; she really had wanted to thank the woman for saving them, even if she hadn't needed the saving.

"Oh good, thought I'd have to track this girl down and kick her ass." Santana winked playfully. "So ready you to learn some defense moves?"

"Yes!" Rachel clapped her hands excitedly. "Brittany this is going to be so much fun."

Santana laughed. "You say that now but wait until the end of the class. Best get in line we're going to start" With another wink towards Brittany she turned around on her heels and started towards the front of the class.

Brittany's eyes widened catching a hint of cinnamon and apple as Santana turned walking away. It was the exact same smell. That was impossible. Santana shouldn't smell like that. Brittany stood stagnant for a second; trying to figure out if it was actually the same smell from the alley and the locker room or if it was just a similar one. She couldn't use her ability to pinpoint the location; it was a rule of hers to never ever use an ability in public. Brittany tried not to let her eyes flash yellow as she took in a deep breath through her nose, the smell was definitely coming from the front of the room. That much she knew for sure.

Could Santana be the mystery girl? They had some similarities; dark lushes hair, that smooth olive skin, and captivating chocolate colored eyes. She tried to dismiss the thought and got in line with Rachel and began the warm up. Brittany managed to get that crazy thought out of her head quickly. It was silly to think that Santana of all people could be a superhero. She quickly stopped thinking out the mysterious woman and focused in on Santana's first drill.

By the end of the hour Brittany was completely surprised at how much she actually felt her muscles burning. It wasn't just a self defense class but Santana felt it was necessary to be conditioned physically and mentally. With her hand on her hips Brittany took in several deep breaths, her eyes completely fixed on the sweaty brunette standing before them.

"Does anyone have any questions before we wrap things up?" Rachel's hand immediately shot up. Santana's eyes rolled slightly. "Yes Rachel?"

"How would one protect themselves against someone pointing a weapon at them? Say like a gun for instance. I feel like that would be very good info to know."

"Look those types of self defense moves can be very complicated and take lots of practice."

"But you do know how to do it, correct?"

Santana's eyes narrowed not liking Rachel questioning her skills. If she only _knew_ what she could do, there wouldn't be any doubt lingering in her voice. "Yes Rachel I do. This is the beginner class we aren't at that point yet."

Rachel sighed; the whole reason she took this class was to be able to handle those types of situations. "Would you mind giving us a small demonstration at least?"

Brittany rubbed her face. "Rach, Santana doesn't need demonstrate." Sometimes her best friend was a little too demanding.

"Fine, we won't be learning this one for several few weeks." Brittany watched her carefully as Santana pulled the only male to the front of the class. "Your typical assailant will 9 times out of 10 times be male. Granted Mr. short shorts here wouldn't be able to scary any human being."

The thickly hair-gelled boy's mouth dropped open slightly. "This fit just fine."

"Blaine, you look like someone out of a bad 80's exercise video. Those shorts are two sizes too small and that headband is absolutely ridiculous." Santana scoffed. She went over to her small duffle and pulled out a pistol then brought it over to Blaine placing it into his hand.

""Wh-what? I'm not going to use this." Blaine's eyes widened while holding the weapon in his palm.

"It's an airsoft pistol that isn't even loaded. Now stand here." She physically moved him into place before turning towards the class. "Most often your attacker will approach you from the front or behind." Santana turned towards Blaine. "Point the gun at me."

Blaine lifted it up cautiously. "Not sideways." He quickly brought it upright at Santana's scolding.

Every eye was on the pair. Santana jumped into action stepping forward and grabbing Blaine's wrist giving it a quick twist. The gun was ripped from Blaine's hand and into Santana's palm. She moved so quickly Blaine didn't have a time to even react.

"Ow! That hurt!" Blaine rubbed his wrist.

"Stop being a baby I hardly twisted it." Santana rolled her eyes at the man. "So, as you can see easily disarmed."

Brittany stood stone still. There was no doubt in her mind now that Santana could very well be the mysterious woman from last night. She used the exact same move as the night before with almost the same speed and the exact precision. How could she not have seen it before? Though it's not like Santana screamed superhero with her black rimmed glasses, hair always up in a ponytail, and her goofy yet badass persona at the gym. Brittany wanted to face palm herself. It was a classic superhero alter ego; the sporty nerdy looking girl by day and sexy crime fighter by night.

"When can we learn that!?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"We will work up to that. Alright I'll see you guy's next class."

"This is so exciting! Aren't you glad I signed us up for this Brittany? – Britt?" Rachel nudged Brittany's arm when seeing her friend just staring at Santana.

"Huh?" Finally Brittany dragged her eyes off Santana. "What was that?"

"Aren't you glad I signed us up for this?"

Brittany's lip curled into a small smile. "Very. Look I'll see you later." She started taking a few steps towards Santana who was packing up her things.

"I'll text you." Rachel chirped before leaving.

Walking silently up behind Santana, Brittany watched her closely. There had to be a way to confirm her suspicion. "Boo."

Santana whipped around hearing the voice from behind her. "Hey Brittany." A large smile grew across her face seeing Brittany standing there. "You enjoy the class?"

Brittany nodded rapidly in reply. "It was very informative." In more ways than one.

"Here I thought you didn't like violence." Santana couldn't help but smirk.

It was true, Brittany really didn't like violence that wasn't a lie, but she understood there were times it was just necessary to protect oneself or even others from people who wanted to cause harm. "Well after last night's incident Rachel convinced me I should know some defense."

"I'm glad you are okay." Santana reached out and trailed her fingertips down Brittany's forearm for second. The thought of Brittany in that type of situation still got her blood boiling. She should have done more harm to those men instead of just blinding them briefly before tying them up.

Brittany's soft pink bottom lip sucked in between her teeth. A heated tingle coursed through her body from Santana's brief tough. "I wish I knew who that woman was so I could thank her."

"Oh I'm sure she knows." Santana bent down and zipped up her duffle then draped the strap over her shoulder. "So, tomorrow night – if you want I could pick you up or we could just meet up at the restaurant."

"We're going to dinner?"

"Umm, yeah is that okay?" Santana suddenly got a little worried that Brittany had other expectations for their date.

"It's perfect. You can pick me up." Brittany couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous woman before her.

Santana's head cocked to the side slightly. "What?" She chuckled when Brittany started staring intensely at her.

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"Nope." A smirk quickly showed on Brittany's face.

Santana chuckled again. "I see. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Brittany couldn't help but pout slightly. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm done for the day."

"Oh," Brittany held out her hand quickly. "Your phone."

"What?"

"Hand over your phone so you can have my number."

"Oh right." Santana quickly opened her front pocket of her duffle and pulled out her phone handing it over to Brittany's awaiting hand.

Moving her fingers quickly Brittany added herself into Santana's contacts before sending herself a text message. "Now you can talk to me anytime."

"Awesome." Santana took the phone, slipping it back into its pocket.

When Santana returned her attention back upwards, Brittany was smiling broadly at her. "So, you know what this means, right?"

"No, what?"

Brittany started backing away slowly the wide smile still on her face. "_You_ now have to take one of _my_ dance classes."

Santana let out a hearty laugh. "Oh I don't know about that."

"Well, I have ways of convincing you." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows.

Santana swallowed visibly at Brittany's suggestiveness. Brittany Peirce, the only woman to ever get her flustered and sexually aroused by just the wiggle of her eyebrows. "Oh? And what might they be?" She finally managed to get out.

Brittany gnawed on her lower lip playfully. "Pretty sure you'll find out sooner than later. Bye Santana." With a wink Brittany turned on her heels and left Santana standing alone in the classroom with her mouth slightly open.

**=.=.=.=**

Brittany's plan so far was not working out exactly how she had hoped. Thinking that finding Santana out patrolling that night would be easy, was complete bullshit. It was a huge city with so many back alleys and buildings. They hadn't crossed paths before. Not that Brittany was one to go out looking for bad guys every single night, but she did it enough that they could have run into each other.

She was going to give up for the night and head home completely exhausted from the lack of sleep from the night before. There had been no time for her daily nap with having two back to back classes in the afternoon. The blaring alarm several blocks away caught her attention as she jumped from one roof top to the next. Pausing for a second, Brittany's eyes glowed yellow as she allowed her powers to take over. She sorted through the random noises to pinpoint the exact location of the alarm. She couldn't just ignore it.

Turning on her heels she headed back the way she came. Brittany leaped gracefully and ran full speed across the rooftops to the alarm going off three blocks away. Jumping off the four story building Brittany landed gracefully on her feet right behind the two teens who were currently breaking into the Audi.

"Did you forget your key?" Both boys jumped at the sudden voice behind them.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the boys growled.

"I'm the car stealing police. How about you two run along home."

They laughed in unison. Casually one of the teens lifted his baggy tee-shirt revealing his handgun currently shoved into his low pants. She couldn't help but noticed the distinguishing web like tattoo on the boy's hand. It was a trademark of a local gang, just her luck. "How about not blondie. And what the fuck is that costume you are wearing?" They both laughed.

Brittany glanced down at herself. She thought she looked hot. With her deep blue spandex pants, yellow shirt with a giant blue 'P' on front, bright yellow knee high boots, and to top it all off a deep blue mask over her eyes with the tips flaring out and up to make it look like ears. Brittany had put a lot of thought into her superhero costume. "Look I'm not here to talk about my outfit. I'm here to get you to stop stealing this car."

The two boys laughed again. "Whatever." They both turned their attention back towards the vehicle that was still sounding off its alarm.

Brittany sighed heavily. She had given them fair warning. Her eyes turned yellow while she slowly started to smirk. With a tap to the shoulder, she got the boys attention.

His jaw dropped seeing her glowing eyes staring right at him. "What th-" Her fist landed firmly into the boy's nose hearing a crack when it made contact. His body crumbled down out cold from the sheer force of the hit. It was really all too easy. The second boy jumped back seeing his buddy fall to the ground. "Yo bitch what the fuck?!"

"Excuse me that was rude!" Brittany grabbed him by the arm spinning him back towards her as he tried to get away. In one swift hit she knocked him out with one hard punch to the jaw. "You should have just listened to me in the first place." She propped both of them up against the car when hearing the police sirens off in the distance. "Sorry about the nose." Brittany apologized to the one with the broken nose, even if he couldn't hear her she still felt the need to say sorry.

Brittany easily scaled up the fire escape in the alleyway nearest to her, a wide satisfied smile firmly on her lips proud at her accomplishment. A slow clap behind her caught her attention. She whipped around seeing _her_ standing there. "Impressive." Brittany almost melted at the sultry voice. That spicy cinnamon and apple smell hit her nose.

"Why thank you." Brittany replied in her lowered superhero voice.

"Nice outfit." The woman chuckled, obviously making fun of what Brittany was wearing.

It took all of her strength not to chew on her bottom lip. "I like it."

"Now," the mysterious woman, who Brittany was 90% sure was Santana, took a few steps closer "who are you supposed to be?"

"A superhero." Brittany crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you supposed to be?" She countered back with a smirk.

"That's not important."

"No?"

"No, what is, is that you are on _my_ turf."

Brittany's eyebrow rose. "Your turf? I don't see your name on it."

She took several more steps closer. "Well it is and there are plenty of other place in the city you can go play hero in. So leave."

Brittany crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "And what if I don't?" Her eyes quickly changed yellow when the woman got close, if this was Santana she didn't want to reveal herself just yet.

"I'll just have to make you."

"Oh fun." Brittany crouched down into a defensive stance. There couldn't be any harm in having some fun with the woman.

**=.=.=.=**

Santana's eyes narrowed watching this blonde woman, with the most ridiculous outfit on, get down into a defensive stance; she didn't understand how this woman thought wearing yellow was in anyway stealthy. "So is this how it's going to go down?"

The blonde woman's eyes flashed brighter. "Yup."

Watching those yellow eyes intensify caused Santana's heart to beat faster. It wasn't everyday she met someone who had unique abilities like herself; it was kind of a turn on. "You nervous?" The woman teased.

"Hardly blondie."

A wide smirk spread across the woman's lips before Santana leapt into action. The blonde met her every punch and kick. The heel of the woman's hand hit Santana square in the chest causing her to stumble back several steps. The blonde back flipped away from her and crouched down. "Are you holding back?" She chuckled with a wicked grin.

Her eyes narrowed, damn the woman was fast. Inhumanly fast. "Maybe, are you?" She didn't want to let on that it was difficult to keep up.

"Maybe. Why don't we just call this a draw and go our separate ways."

Santana's eyebrow rose at the suggestion. "Afraid you're going to get your ass kicked?"

"No I just don't want to embarrass you any further."

"Embarrass me? In your dreams blondie." Santana struck out once again. Their punches were blocked blow for blow. The blonde woman was extremely quick, even when Santana executed one of her favorite combo attacks, she still managed to dodge and deflect every punch. It was getting frustrating yet also was so hot. She had never met someone who could match her in a fight, definite turn on. Santana quickly shook the thought of this masked woman being hot. She had Brittany, who was extremely hot and sweet and adorable. The perfect girl, there was no reason to be fantasizing about this woman one bit.

The blonde haired woman suddenly swept her hand towards Santana's exposed neck when she was distracted. "Fuck!" Santana put her hand up to her neck as she staggered back.

"Oops, sorry." The woman flashed another playful smirk.

"You fucking scratched me." Santana pulled her hand back to see if the woman had broken the skin, thankfully there was no blood.

"I didn't even break the skin you big baby." With a smirk the woman started walking backwards nearing the edge of the building. "Well this has been oh so fun but I think it's time for me to leave."

Santana took a few steps towards the woman. "This isn't over."

"I know. See you around." The woman blew her a kiss before turning on her heels and jumping off the building.

Rushing over to the edge of the building Santana watched the woman land on her feet before running down the alley and around the corner. "Who are you?" She mumbled to herself watching the mane of blonde hair whip around the corner out of sight.

**=.=.=.=**

Santana climbed down her buildings fire escape and through her unlocked window. Before turning on the light she quickly stripped out of her costume and into a pair of shorts and a tank top. There were too many leering eyes about, like the crazy woman in the building across from hers who always had her binoculars out spying on her building. Granted it was almost 4am but that cranky old bag was up at random hours of the night. The last thing she needed was her secret to be discovered because she was careless and turned her bedroom light on for everyone to see her in her outfit.

She shoved her costume into her closet, digging her phone out of jacket pocket before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. A quick glance into the mirror caused Santana to groan slightly. She turned her head to the side to get a better look at the bright pink scratch marks along the side of her neck. "Well fuck." It would be interesting trying to cover those up tomorrow.

Santana finally collapsed onto her bed with a deep sigh. She was exhausted not only did that fight ware her out but she had been patrolling her streets for hours each night. It was her mission to clean up them up, so pushing herself to the limit was necessary. Lucky tomorrow was her day off and she'd be able to sleep in some.

She rolled on her side and checked her phone. There was a missed message from Brittany.

**From Brittany: **_**Goodnight! Can't wait for tomorrow night :D Sweet dreams!**_Santana smiled brightly at the cute text message sent from her hours before. Sadly, it was way too late to reply back.

To say sleep would come immediately was a hopeful thought. Her thoughts were one minute on Brittany and the next on the woman from the rooftop; it was hard not to think about both of them. After a good hour of tossing and turning and thinking about both women did Santana finally passed out completely exhausted from the day.

**=.=.=.=**

Santana managed to sleep until 10:30. Since she didn't have to work at the gym she conducted her own workout routine; pushups, jumping jacks, crunches, planks, and some mountain climbers. Even though Santana was fit, she wanted to main an active workout schedule. Patrolling the streets at night took a lot of stamina and Santana believed keeping herself on a schedule help her stay at the top of her game.

She wrapped a towel around her body after stepping out of the shower. The deep red marks on her neck quickly caught her attention when she wiped the condensation off of the glass mirror; she leaned in examining them closely. They reminded her of claw marks. "That bitch," she grumbled running her finger cautiously over the four scratches. She finally changed into some sweats and a tank top prepared to relax for the day before her date with Brittany that evening.

After getting a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee Santana plopped down onto the couch and pulled her cell phone out from her waistband.

**To Brittany:** _**Mornin, sorry I didn't txt u back last night**_ she sent it to her then turned on the TV.

Not even minutes later she received a reply.

**From Brittany: **_**That's okay! Have a late night?**_

**To Brittany: **_**not really… just lost my phone somewhere in my bed**_

Santana hated to lie to Brittany it made her stomach twist in knots but it was necessary to keep her secret. No one could know about her or her abilities.

**From Brittany:**_** happens to me all the time! That or Lord Tubbington steals it to make his long distance phone calls to his girl friend in England.**_

**To Brittany: **_**Lord Tubbington? **_

**From Brittany: **_**my cat :D He's the leader of an underground cat fighting ring…so he likes to be called Lord. I just roll with it**_

Santana could help but let out a laugh. This girl was adorable.

**To Brittany: **_**well I can't say any cat stole my phone last night, just my comfy bed**_

**From Brittany: **_**oh crap I gotta go teach a class! I'll txt u lata :D**_

**To Brittany: **_**okay have a good class :)**_

Santana tossed her phone onto her coffee table and took care of her cereal bowl. She refilled her coffee cup before going back to the couch and getting comfy to watch some TV.

**=.=.=.=**

The rest of Santana's day was extremely lazy and unproductive. She lounged on the couch most of the day watching several shows she had on her DVR. A load of laundry managed to get done while lunch was being cooked. Other than that there wasn't much productivity in the day. Finally around 530 Santana started getting ready for her date with Brittany.

It took a good half an hour just to find the right dress and shoes for the date. Then another thirty minutes to fix her hair in a stylish up do. As she began her makeup her phone vibrated loudly on her nightstand. She set down her eyeliner walking over picking it up from it spot. A smile graced her lips seeing it was from Brittany.

**From Brittany:**_** Hey I had to work late can we meet at the restaurant?**_

Santana quickly replied back. **To Brittany: **_**Sure thing**_

**From Brittany: **_**Awesome! See you there then :D**_

Santana slowly finished the rest of her makeup then stood in front of her body length mirror and examined her outfit. Her black dress hugged her every curve and cut low exposing a good portion of her breasts. The outfit was topped off with red pumps and silver jewelry. She looked hot. Slipping on her glasses and snatched her clutch off of her dresser before walking out of her bedroom.

She called for a taxi and tried to wait patiently for it to arrive. There were times she wished she had owned a car. It wasn't that she didn't have the money for one, but with the area she lived in it would probably be stolen or broken into and stripped. She opted to either walk or take public transportation to get around, able to get to work by the subway and went grocery shopping at local shops within walking distance of her apartment.

A few minutes later she was down at the sidewalk and climbed into the back of the cab. She gave the address of the restaurant to the driver and settled back into her seat. Santana paid the taxi driver once he pulled up to the restaurant before climbing out.

The hostess glanced up from her post and smiled sweetly once she entered the restaurant. "Hello welcome to DeLucca. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes it's under Santana Lopez."

"For two?"

Santana nodded, "she's running a little late."

"Would you like me to show you to your table or would you like to wait at the bar until she arrives?" The woman asked politely.

"I'll sit at the table." Santana didn't know how long Brittany would be.

"Right this way." She led her through the restaurant to an empty table near the back. "Here you are," she set the menus down in front of each seat "your waiter Justin will be with you in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Santana took her seat and fished out her cell phone from her clutch once the hostess walked away.

**To Brittany: **_**hey I'm at the restaurant, table near the back**_

In less than a minute her phone buzzed on the top of the table. **From Brittany: **_**will be there in 5 mins tops!**_

**To Brittany: **_**sounds good, see u soon**_

Santana grabbed the drink menu off the table giving it a glance over. There were so many options to choose from. She wanted to do something special for Brittany but didn't know if she liked wine and if she did whether she would prefer red or white. Maybe Brittany didn't even drink alcohol. She should probably wait.

"Hello I'm Justin your waiter for this evening." A deep male voice brought her attention away from the drink menu. "Still waiting on someone?" He was a tall lanky man with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, she'll be here in a minute."

He set a basket of warm breadsticks down on the table. "Great. Can I start you off with a drink while you wait?" He flashed his pearly white.

"Umm," she glanced back down at the list. "Can I get a bottle of the Jekel 2001 Pinot Noir and you can bring it over when my date gets here."

"Absolutely." He made a note on his pad. "I'll be back over when she gets here."

"Thanks." Santana put the drink menu down on the table and waited for Brittany. She started glancing over her menu to see what they had to eat.

"Sorry I'm late." Brittany rushed out giving Santana an apologetic smile as she approached the table.

Santana just stared at Brittany's short yellow dress that cut low between her breasts. "No worries." She finally managed to get out once Brittany sat down across from her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. So do you." Brittany blushed slightly. "Ooo breadsticks!" She reached over pulling one out of the basket, ripping it in half. "These are so yummy."

"I ordered a bottle of wine too. Do you like wine? If not I can have him bring us something else." Santana rambled off, thinking she should have waited to order anything until Brittany got there.

Brittany's hand fell over hers on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Wine's perfect."

"Awesome." Santana left out a sigh of relief and grabbed a breadstick.

"Here you are ladies." Justin set two wine glasses down on the table before pouring the wine in each glass. "Would you like a few minutes to look over the menu? Or can I start you off with some appetizers?"

Santana tried not to frown when Brittany slowly moved her hand off hers to pick up her menu. "Would you like an appetizer?" She asked the stunning blonde across from her.

Brittany sucked in her bottom lip while she glanced over the appetizers on her menu. "Shrimp cocktail sounds kinda yummy, but it's pricey."

"The shrimp cocktail please." Santana smiled glancing Justin.

"Great, I'll put that in and will be back in a few moments."

"This place is so fancy and it's so expensive we didn't have to get that. I was just reading things outloud." Brittany pouted slightly.

"Don't worry about it. My date my treat." Santana grinned and brought her wine glass up to her lips taking a tentative first sip. The fruity liquid went down smooth and tasted fantastic, definitely a good blind choice. "You've never been here before?"

Brittany shook her head. "Nope never - Oh my god what happened to your neck?" Brittany's eyes widened and reached over the table and ran a finger over the scratch marks on the side of Santana's neck that she had desperately tried to hide with makeup.

"Ahh – oh it was nothing." Santana tried to blow it off.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Nothing? Looks like something scratched you."

"Let's just say cats and I don't get along well. I found my neighbors cat out on the fire escape last night and it scratched me when I tried to carry it inside." She hated lying to Brittany. Even though it was the perfect lie for the situation, but what exactly was she supposed to say; I got scratched by some crazy girl on a roof while out being a vigilante. The lie seemed the better option.

Brittany desperately tried not to smirk hearing Santana's explanation. "But I thought you liked pussy?" She took a playfully bite of her breadstick.

Santana just about choked on her wine hearing Brittany's words. She swallowed roughly and cleared her throat. The corner of Brittany's lip was curled in a sly smirk. "Umm…I like it." She finally managed to get out.

"Good, me too." A satisfied smile graced Brittany's lips as Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Santana took a long gulp of wine, while trying desperately to squeeze her legs tightly together to get the sudden throbbing between them to stop. In perfect timing, well before Santana could manage to get even more embarrassed, Justin approached the table setting down the large cocktail bowl of shrimp between them.

"Are we ready to order?" Justin asked politely.

"I'm ready. What about you?" Brittany smiled brightly over her menu.

Santana had hardly looked over her whole menu. "Yup, you go first," maybe the few seconds that Brittany took to order she'd be able to decide.

Brittany folded up her menu handing it to him. "I'll get the seafood alfredo."

"Would you like soup or salad with that?"

"Italian sausage soup, please."

Justin jotted everything down quickly before turning towards Santana to get her order. "And for you?"

"Ahh… I'm going to have the smoked mozzarella chicken." Santana picked randomly handing her menu over.

"Soup or salad?"

"Salad with the balsamic vinaigrette."

Justin closed his book and smiled. "I'll put that in for you. Would you like more breadsticks?"

"Yes please." Brittany answered quickly. Santana couldn't help but smirk, the girl liked her breadsticks she had already eaten two and was working on her third. "These are so yummy." Brittany took another big bite from the bread.

"They are pretty good." Santana agreed taking a small bite of hers.

"So why did you move here?" Brittany asked starting some conversation between them; she took a few shrimp from the bowl and popped them into her mouth waiting for Santana to answer.

"Better job opportunities."

Brittany gave her a look. She didn't quite believe that. "Better opportunities to work at a gym?"

"It does pay more than the last gym I worked at." Santana explained. "You work at the gym too, so you can't say anything about my job choice." She chuckled lightly.

"Who says I only work at the gym." Brittany smirked popping more shrimp into her mouth then sipped her wine.

"You don't?" Santana's eyebrow rose in question.

"I also teach dance classes at a dance studio and choreography routines for some of Rachel's plays."

"Busy girl."

Brittany smiled widely. "What can I say; I just really love to dance. It's been my dream since I was a little girl." Santana closely listened to how passionate Brittany was about her work, as she explained some of the projects she had worked on over the years. "Did you always want to work at a gym?"

Santana shrugged. "I never went to college. I found that I'm good at teaching kickboxing and self defense classes, so I stuck with it. It's rewarding seeing people who didn't think they were strong enough to protect themselves to find that empowerment."

"You should totally open your own studio."

"Doubt it." Santana chuckled at the thought. "Wouldn't know where to even start."

"I think you could do anything you put your mind too." Brittany told her honestly.

"I don't know…too much work involved." Santana sighed.

There was a brief lull of silence as the two just staring at each other. "You hardly had any shrimp. Do you not like it?" Brittany changed subjects and frowned slightly. "We could have gotten something else."

"I like shrimp." Santana laughed.

"Then try one. The sauce is yummy!" Brittany dipped one into the sauce in the middle of the bowl and held it out for her to try.

Without even thinking about what she was doing Santana leaned forward and took the shrimp from Brittany's slender fingers, letting her lips slowly pull over them. Brittany didn't even look fazed at Santana's suggestive action. "Yummy?" Brittany asked, her eyes staring deeply into Santana's as she leaned back into her chair.

"Extremely." She replied after swallowing the shrimp.

Brittany's lower lip sucked in between her teeth as she watched Santana lick her lips. "Here you are ladies." Justin set the tray down next to the table. He set the plates and bowls in their respect spot and took away their bread plates. "Would you like grated cheese on top?"

"Yes please! On my soup as well." Brittany answered quickly.

Justin quickly gave the grater a few turns over each of Brittany's dishes and turned to Santana. "For you?"

"None for me thank you."

"I'll bring you over some more breadsticks. Anything else I can you?"

Santana just smiled up at him. "No thank you."

"Enjoy ladies."

"Like your shrimp?" Brittany forked in a piece from her seafood alfredo and Santana chuckled at her.

Brittany nodded with a sly smirk. "I like seafood… and meat… and cheeeeeese." Brittany flashed Santana a goofy grin.

Santana laughed. "That's good to know."

The duo heavily talked during dinner, they took time to find out each other's likes and dislikes. Santana even more about Brittany's cat Lord Tubbington, who didn't sound real, but Brittany really seemed to love that cat and couldn't wait for Santana to meet him in person. They managed to polish off their meal, wine, and even shared a large slice of turtle cheesecake.

Santana wouldn't let Brittany see the bill when Justin handed it over; she just slipped her credit card inside and handed it back to him. Brittany eagerly slipped her hand into Santana's as they left the restaurant. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner."

"Well thank you for saying yes." Santana laughed.

"It was awesome." Brittany led them down the sidewalk before finally stopping next to a blue Volkswagen Jetta.

"Maybe we could do again sometime?" Santana asked shyly.

"I would love to! How about lunch tomorrow?" Brittany bounced on the balls of her feet eagerly waiting for Santana's answer.

"Lunch it is." Santana quickly agreed.

"Yay!" Brittany leaned in pecking Santana's soft lips. She pulled back realizing what she had done. She couldn't help it though, all night she had been staring at those lushes lips. They just were teasing her and she finally couldn't hold back.

Santana's mouth hung open softly, her heart quickened pace as her entire body grew hot. She didn't even let the whole situation sink in before she was pushing herself back up to reconnect their lips once again. It wasn't the soft peck of a kiss Brittany just gave her. Their lips moved frantically against each other. Tongues sweeping and teasing each other as they explored each other's mouth deeply. Brittany's hands quickly landed on Santana's waist pulling her roughly into her body. Santana let out a deep moan as she secured her arm around Brittany's neck.

Santana's hands gripped at the back of Brittany's head, her fingers tangling into Brittany's silky locks. She hissed and groaned feeling Brittany's teeth nip her bottom lip roughly. "Couldn't help it." Brittany apologized with a wicked smirk before smashing their lips together again in another heated kiss.

It took all of Santana's willpower to finally break the kiss and take in several deep needed breaths. Her entire body hummed and tingled, while a steady aching throb raged between her legs. What she wouldn't do to take Brittany home and pleasure her all night long. That couldn't happen, at least not tonight. It was late and Santana needed to get out on her patrol. Though this was the first time she was extremely considering not going out, but just asking Brittany to come home with her. With Brittany standing there breathing heavily, licking her lips, and looking at her lustfully, it was difficult to step back.

"Text me later?" Santana finally managed to get out, desperately trying to avoid looking at Brittany's lips.

"Of course. See you tomorrow?" Brittany slowly walked around the front of the car leaving Santana on the sidewalk.

"Can't wait. Goodnight."

"Night." Brittany smiled sweetly before climbing into her Jetta.

Santana stood there watching Brittany drive off before waving down a taxi to take her home. There was no way the large smile spread across Santana's lips was going to dissipate anytime soon. Tonight was going to be long night, because Santana wouldn't be able to not think about the gorgeous blonde she had just left.

**=.=.=.=**

After seeing Santana that evening Brittany knew her theory was correct. Santana was the mysterious hero. She had the exact cinnamon and apple smell the woman who had saved her and she had the exact same scratch marks she had given her the night before when they had their playful run in. It was exciting for Brittany, the fact that Santana was like her; special. They could share stories. Maybe even team up.

The thought of being able to reveal herself to someone was something Brittany had wished for, for years now. Her mother told her no one could ever know. That they wouldn't accept her for who she was and that she'd be labeled as a freak. Or there was the worst thing; tested on. There were people in the world who would love to get their hands on one of the special people and turn them into guinea pigs or corrupt them to their will. Brittany would not be that person.

Brittany spent over an hour jumping from rooftop to rooftop in and around the area Santana had been the past couple of nights, all in hopes of running into her again. She stopped a few car thefts and several drug deals, but still no sign of Santana. Maybe she didn't go out every night. That could be a possibility. Though the way she had talked so passionately about self defense classes and people needing to protect themselves, she doubted Santana wouldn't be out every night.

She was distracted from her search by the steady security alarm beeping a block away. It took her second to cross the buildings and drop down in front of the jewelry store. The one thing she wasn't expecting when walking through the broken glass door was four armed masked men pointing guns directly at Santana who stood in the middle of them.

"Well this is a predicament." Santana announced her hands slightly up eyeing each of the men's guns.

Brittany's eyes glowed yellow. "Looks like you could use some help."

Santana's attention turned towards her. Her eyes quickly rolled. "I got this."

"Sure looks like it." Brittany couldn't help chuckle.

Santana's eyes rolled behind her mask. "Trust me blondie, I'll be done here in a few seconds. You can just run along now." She completely ignored the men who were starting to wonder what was actually going on here.

Brittany watched Santana's eyes quickly change gray. A laser like light beam shot out from Santana's fingertips hitting each of the men's guns with precision, knocking each one out of their hands. The robbers started backing away, realizing this woman wasn't someone to mess with. Santana quickly leapt into action round housing one of the men in the face, knocking him out cold when her heel connected squarely in his jaw.

It didn't even take Brittany a second before she jumped into action taking down the man who tried to get by her. She used her quick reflexes to sweep the man's feet out from under him and land her fist into his nose, rendering him unconscious. When she looked up Santana already had the other three men out cold on the floor.

"I didn't need your help." Santana's eyes were narrowed glaring at her intensely as they slowly changed back to their captivating chocolate brown color. "I thought we agreed to stay out of each other's way." She pulled zip ties from her jacket pocket and quickly tied each man up.

"No we didn't. Look I just helped you out don't I get a thank you?" Brittany smirked slightly.

Santana's hand planted on her hips. "Like I said, I didn't need your help. I've done this before all by myself blondie. I'm a big girl."

"Oh, I bet you are." Brittany husked and couldn't help but look Santana's body over slowly; she looked good in her leather outfit.

"Eyes up here." Santana snapped her fingers to get Brittany's attention.

Brittany gave her a Cheshire like grin before taking several steps forward invading Santana's personal bubble, "just admiring the view that's all." It was fun seeing Santana start to shift uneasily where she stood. "I bet you look fantastic naked." She egged on.

"Well that's _nothing_ you're going to see, so run along and go play hero somewhere else." Santana scoffed. Brittany knew she was getting to her; getting her all hot and bothered.

Santana stared up into Brittany's eyes that were still glowing; she couldn't let Santana see her bright blue eyes. It was too risky. Santana had stared at them so long early that evening that Brittany was worried that she'd figure it out. And Brittany was having fun playing with Santana to reveal herself just yet.

The sirens from the cops began to get lower, it was time to leave. "Well that's my queue. It's been fun. Bye blondie." Santana smirked brightly before quickly bending the light around her body allowing herself to become invisible.

That was something Brittany wasn't expecting. It explained a lot though. "Nice little trick." She called out with a smirk. Brittany noticed the red and blue light reflecting off the wall and quickly ran out of the jewelry store before the police noticed her. The last thing she needed was for them to think she was the one who was trying to steal the jewels and not the one stopping it.

She scaled the side of the brick building in the alley nearby, grabbing onto pipes and ledges to help her get up. After getting to the top she made her way across a few buildings to get away from the robbery site. She finally plopped herself down on the ledge of the building just watching the cityscape. It was actually relaxing. Even with all the loud noises that often hurt her heightened hearing, it was soothing to hear the city was still alive even at the wee hours of the morning.

A part of her desperately wanted to track Santana down right now. It would be difficult, she was no dog and that kind of tracking wasn't her forte. But Brittany had so many questions she wanted to ask her. What were all of her powers? The lasers from her fingers were at least one of them. Now she could disappear? Were there any other powers Santana had or was that it? It was still all such a mystery to her, one that she couldn't wait to figure out.

Maybe she should just reveal herself now and they could actually have a talk about what they were. Besides her mother Brittany had never met anyone else special like her. It was exciting to know there was someone. She had to stick to her plan though, even if it was tempting not to. This whole teasing Santana without her realizing it was her was just too fun.

**=.=.=.=**

Things with Brittany were beyond amazing. Santana couldn't even remember the last time she had so much fun on a weekend with someone. Their lunch date turned into them talking for hours then going for a walk throughout the city. Brittany dragged her around to different places, parks and even insisted they get an ice cream cone on their walk back. The one thing about that afternoon that Santana couldn't get out of her head was the several long searing kisses they shared.

It was something she thought about all Sunday. The way their lips matched perfectly like two puzzle pieces. They both resisted the urge to take each other home and continue their exploration of each other. It was nice not just jumping into a sexual relationship with someone and just taking the time to get to know one another first. This was something completely opposite than what Santana was normally used to.

Though even Santana was relishing in the bliss that was Brittany, there was a nagging thought as she started pulling her costume on to get ready for night out. This thought was of the blonde woman who for the past three nights managed to invade on her territory and '_help out_'. It was so frustrating. She didn't want or need this woman's help. Yet she couldn't help but wonder each night she went out whether she'd run into her at some point. Not that she was excited. Maybe a little interested, but not excited. Never that.

The woman was beyond annoying, always getting in the way and invading her space. It was hard not to admit the woman was beautiful. Even behind a mask Santana could just tell. Last night was the worst night. She had found herself staring intensely at the woman's lips, when the blonde woman stepped into her standing only a few inches from her. The woman's hot breath had hit her neck when she spoke huskily about Santana's need to thank her for the help she provided. It was just a couple of drug dealers, it was easy work, she didn't need _her_ help. Yet this time Santana couldn't muster up the vicious words to get the woman to back off.

She had just stood there, her eyes flicking from the thin pink lips and the woman's yellow eyes. Santana managed to finally take a step away when distracted by the sound of a woman's screams. If it wasn't for a young woman needing help Santana really didn't know what she would have done. Would she have kissed her? God, she hoped not. She never ever wanted to cheat on Brittany. Not that they were officially a couple yet, but Santana wanted them to be. She couldn't screw it up. Even for a hot mysterious blonde woman.

Brittany was it, all that Santana wanted. How could she not be when Brittany would text her randomly cute things or silly pictures? It started early Sunday morning with a perky good morning text and went throughout the day. They got Santana smiling or laughing out loud in her apartment.

She needed to get this mysterious blondie to back off and leave her alone, once and for all. The woman often found her randomly sometime during the night. Maybe tonight she needed to turn the table and try to find her. It would be a little difficult but the blonde woman managed to do it, how hard could it be? If she played her cards right her _helper_ would find her once again.

Santana began her normal night patrol; watching and waiting for something to happen as she paused on several of the rooftops. It was a quiet night. Especially over the past week, even more so over the past couple of nights, it seemed she wasn't beating down as many thugs. Maybe word had finally gotten around that there was some new hero in town who was putting away people left and right.

With the hours ticking bye Santana had yet to see or run into the mysterious woman. It was frustrating. The sun would be rising in a few hours and Santana needed some sleep. She had just about given up on finding her along her travels, when she noticed a streak of blonde hair running on the roof tops across the street. The corner of her lip curled into a smirk before she started along her side of the street. She kept herself back at least one building, keeping the blonde in her sides but not close enough for her to realize she was being followed.

Santana carefully followed the woman into the ritzy part of town. She had to stop and hide behind an air vent when the women took one running leap across the street landing on her feet on Santana's side of the street. The woman didn't stand around long but continued to move across the building tops. Santana took even more caution once they were on the same side.

When the woman started slowing down almost coming to a walk she began playing around on the building ledges like a little kid. Santana took the opportunity to bend the light around her rendering her invisible. She kept up her current pace catching up to the women. The woman neared a rooftop door ready to open it when she slowly turned around on her heels. Santana noticed her eyes flashing a bright yellow.

"Why don't you just reveal yourself and say hello properly?" The woman asked into the darkness.

Santana remained silent, watching the woman look around.

Yellow eyes fixed on her position. "I can see you." Santana tried not to scoff, that was impossible. "Just because you're invisible doesn't mean you can't be seen."

Santana's eyes narrowed, that made no sense to her. There was no way this woman could see her. She slowly started moving around but the woman's eyes just followed her around. "We can do this _all_ night." A light laugh escaped the woman's lips.

Obviously she was caught and slowly revealed herself. "Happy now?" Her arms crossed over her chest, annoyed.

"Extremely. Though I don't know why you had to hide, I've know you been following me this whole time." The woman smiled brightly.

"I highly doubt that." She was an expert at stealth.

"You weren't being all that subtle and I could smell you a mile away." She explained taking a few steps closer to her.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look I just came here to talk."

"So you decided to just stalk me?"

"It's not like you haven't done it to me over the past few nights." Santana shot back.

"I was just helping out."

The woman took a few more steps closer; Santana stood her ground even though the woman was starting to invade her personal space. "For the last time I don't need your help. This needs to stop."

"This?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes _this_," Santana motioned between them. "You trying to play hero or my sidekick, or whatever the hell you're trying to do."

"I think you like it." The woman winked at her.

Santana just shook her head, trying desperately not to glance at the woman's lips as she talked. "What the hell did you do before I got here?" She had been around for over a month now and had just starting running into this woman over the past week. There had to be a reason, maybe she had just moved there as well or just stayed in another part of the city.

Her shoulders shrugged slightly. "I still helped people. Not in the areas you do though."

"I see. Well you need to go back to doing that and I will go back doing my thing. And then we'll just stay out of each other's way." It was an easy solution.

The woman slowly took another step forward. Santana gulped deeply, her skin tingled feeling the presence of the woman so close to her. "You're hot." Santana's mouth hung open slightly hearing those words leave the woman's mouth.

"Oh come on. You _must_ have thought about it. Two hot superheroes. Fighting crime and having hot sex."

Santana's mouth dropped again at the woman's suggestiveness, she shook of the passing thought and crossed her arms. "Nope never have. Sorry." Okay so maybe she thought about it once or twice… but then her thoughts quickly went to Brittany. Even if this woman reeked of sexuality and confidence, everything Santana went for in a woman, she continued to think of Brittany.

"I think you're lying." Her face inched closer to Santana's. Santana's gaze flicked between her yellow like eyes and lips. "We'd make a great team." Her voice husked seductively as she inched even closer.

A shiver ran down Santana's spine feeling her hot breath breeze across her neck. This was not going the way she had planned out. Actually it was derailing fast. All Santana had to do was step back a few feet and put some distance between them again, regaining control of the situation once again.

The woman leaned down. Santana almost closed her eyes anticipating a kiss, but the woman only paused by her lips before whispering in her. "I know you want to...I can hear your heart beating rapidly. You're turned on." Santana tried not to groan when lips brushed the shell of her ear.

"I can't." Santana finally managed to get her voice. It was hard to get anything coherent out when their bodies were mere inches from each other, she could feel the heat radiating off of the woman and it was becoming hard to resist.

The woman's eyebrow cocked up surprisingly. "Oh? You don't swing that way?"

Santana locked eyes with her. "Ah-well I do… I'm taken." She was pretty proud of herself being able to deny this incredibly hot woman who was practically throwing herself at her, was extremely difficult thing to do.

A small pout revealed on the blonde's lips. "Pity. She's a lucky girl."

"No I'm the lucky girl." Santana couldn't help but smile widely; she was the lucky one to have Brittany. "So take the hint, back off and stay out of my part of the city." She said sternly.

The woman just stared deeply at her, it was a little unsettling. Almost as if she was contemplating something or trying to figure Santana out. "Okay," she replied softly.

"Okay?" Santana couldn't help but question, it seemed a little too easy.

She nodded her head slowly. "But I have a request."

There it was Santana knew there was bound to be something. "A request?"

"Yes and I'll stay away."

"What is it?"

"A kiss." She smiled sweetly.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "No." That was a ridiculous request.

"Just one and you won't see me again."

Santana was suspicion, this seemed like a trick. "Never again? You'll stay out of my part of town?"

"I'll never cross over to your side again." She answered adamantly.

This was quite a dilemma. For one Santana wanted this so called hero to leave her alone but it came at a cost she wasn't sure she wanted to say yes to. It would be like she was cheating on Brittany, even with one kiss. Granted they weren't official, but she really believed it was heading towards that point.

Fuck it, one little peck on the lips wouldn't harm anything. At least she hoped.

Santana swallowed deeply. "Alri-"

Lips crushed against hers before she could even get her full agreement out. Santana couldn't help but close her eyes feeling those soft lips move desperately against hers. So much for a little peck of a kiss, it was turning into a full blow tongue dueling kiss. Santana resisted the urge to tangle her fingers into the blonde flowing hair and pull her body flush together. Her mind was screaming for her to stop what was happening, it wasn't right. But her body was humming and demanding for her to continue the sweet lady kisses she was currently being given.

Santana's mind began to win over her body, when she thought about Brittany and how she would react if she ever found out about this. It took a lot of willpower to start pulling away from the kiss, she had to give the woman props she was an amazing kisser. The woman's hand slipped around Santana's neck holding her close. Santana placed her hand on the woman's chest to push her away.

The woman nipped at her lower lip roughly causing Santana to hiss as she pulled back. "Couldn't help it." She apologized with a voice that was no longer deep and husky, but light and airy with a certain familiarity that caused Santana's eyes to widen.

She pushed on the woman's chest hard taking a sudden step back. Bringing her hand up to her lip tracing them cautiously, it couldn't be. When the woman's yellow eyes changed to a stunning blue. She recognized those eyes.

The mask slowly slipped off her face, revealing the stunning blonde. "Surprise?" Brittany said coyly.

"Are you serious!?" Santana couldn't help but feel a little angry. She pulled her mask off and shoved it into her leather jacket pocket. Did Brittany know it was her the entire time? How the hell did she not realize the woman had been Brittany?

Brittany's face fell into a frown. "I'm sorry."

"Have you known this whole time? Just lying to me?" A mix of emotions radiated through Santana's body. She was hurt, angry, and slightly turned on.

Brittany let out a soft sigh, "come with me and we'll talk." She suggested turning on her heels heading towards the roof door. Santana continued to stand her ground debating on what to do. "San?" Brittany's voice called over to her. "Santana."

The sweetness of Brittany's voice calling her name once again got Santana's feet moving. Brittany held the door open for her and she slipped inside quickly. Brittany paused at the bottom of the small staircase near the door leading out to the hallway. She walked directly over to the fire extinguisher on the wall next to the door and slowly pushed it off to the side.

"What are you doing?" Santana questioned watching her closely.

"Changing silly." She smiled over her shoulder pulling out a pair of sweatpants and hoodie out of the hidden cubby behind the extinguisher. "Take off your jacket." Brittany explained and started pulling the baggy items over her costume.

Santana's eyes narrowed, confused at the request. "Why?"

"Can't have you looking all badass or my neighbors might call the cops." Brittany giggled pulling the hoodie over her head.

With an eye roll, Santana did as Brittany requested taking off her leather jacket, leaving her in her tight tank top and pants. She draped the jacket over her arm. "Good?"

Brittany's eyes slowly raked over Santana's body. "I guess." She shrugged and opened the door walking out into the lavish hallway.

"You guess?" Santana followed her into the hallway, looking around at the decorative painting and the fancy lights mounted evenly along both walls.

"Mmhmm." Brittany went to the end of the hallway and entered a four digit code on the pad of the door in front of her. Santana heard it unlock and Brittany opened the door allowing Santana to enter first. Brittany ran her thumb up a panel next to the door turning on the lights revealing a large penthouse like apartment, with an entire back wall of glass windows. "Whoa… you live here?" This wasn't what she was expecting to find Brittany living in.

"No I just broke in." Brittany chuckled lightly. "Yes I live here."

"This place is amazing… shit…" Santana ran her fingers along some of the furniture. "Does dancing pay that good?" She couldn't help but smirk over her shoulder at the blonde. "I might have to switch careers if it does."

Brittany chuckled. "It was left to me by my grandparents. They decided to move to Florida and I was going to school here at the time. So they gave it to me and I've been here ever since."

"That's one sweet deal."

"It was very nice of them. They didn't have to do that." Brittany explained. She would have been perfectly fine with a small one bedroom apartment or studio loft, but her grandparents insisted she lived here. Brittany hated saying no to them, so accepted their generous offer. But it didn't stop her from trying to pay them some rent, though they never allowed it. There were times she felt like she was free loading on her grandparents wealth, she liked being independent. It took her a great awhile to fully accept this new arrangement.

"Well it's awesome." Santana continued to move around the spacious living room.

Brittany just shrugged. "It's kinda big." She tried to play it down.

"The view is stunning." Santana breathed out seeing the city skyline. All she saw from her apartment was the brick wall of the opposite building. It was nothing like this.

"You got that right." Hearing Brittany's low husky tone caused Santana to turn around slowly, quickly meeting her eye. Brittany cleared her throat rubbing the back of her neck. "Would you like something to drink? Beer? Water? Wine?"

Santana tossed her jacket over the back of one of the leather recliners. "Beer is good." If Brittany really wanted to talk, she might need a little bit of liquid courage.

"Cool." Brittany disappeared into the kitchen reappearing a few seconds later with two beers in her hand. "Here you go." She handed one bottle over before setting hers down onto the coffee table. "Umm – I'll be right back."

Santana took a long swig of her drink. "Okay."

With a large smile Brittany bounded off into another room leaving Santana to her own devices. Santana wandered around the living room eyeing several items. Even with the sleek look and style, there were little flares of Brittany all around the room; including the funky lamps and purple accented furniture. She took in the pictures of who she assumed was Brittany with her family.

She turned away from the pictures and stopped coming face to face with an overall large cat who sat directly in her bath. It's tail flicking side to side. "Ahh – hey Britt…"

"Yeah?" Her voice rang out in the other room.

"There is a large scary cat staring at me out here…" The cat seemed to be eyeing her every move.

"Oh that's Lord Tubbington!"

"Lord Tubbington…" Santana mumbled to herself. "Well Lord Tubbington is freaking me out."

"He's harmless." Brittany walked back into the room pulling her blonde mane up into a messy ponytail, now wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She swept the fat cat up into her arms and kissed his head.

"That thing needs to go on a diet." Santana explained taking a drink of her beer.

Brittany pouted. "Don't listen to her Tubbs you are perfect the way you are." She set him back down on the floor after kissing the top of his head once more. "No go do your kitty yoga."

The cat slowly waddled away from them. Santana watched Brittany as she went back over to the coffee table picking up her beer. Santana couldn't help but stare watching every move the woman made. "How long have you known?" It was the question that she couldn't get out of her mind.

Brittany sat down on the couch pulling her feet up under herself. "I thought it was you after your self-defense class. But I was positive at our date." She motioned to the scratch marks on Santana's neck. "Sorry about those."

"So you've just been playing me this whole time?" Santana didn't want to sound bitter or angry, but being strung along like that wasn't something she enjoyed.

"I was just having a little fun. I'm sorry." Brittany frowned.

"You were going to tell me right? If I hadn't followed you here, you would have said something?" Santana questioned, still standing a few feet from the couch. Not completely sure she could trust herself on the same couch that Brittany sat on.

"Of course!" Brittany sat up even more staring directly at her. "I should have told you the night of our date. It was just fun getting you all hot and bothered." She winked playfully.

Santana scoffed with an eye roll. "I was _not_ hot and bothered."

"You so were, don't lie." Brittany teased.

"Whatever," Santana mumbled before slowly walking over sitting on the complete opposite side of the couch, keeping a distance between herself and Brittany.

There was a lull between them as they continued to just stare at into each other's eyes. A smile slowly spread across Brittany's face. "Can I ask you something?" She asked cautiously.

With a nod, Santana urge her to go ahead. They had come down her to talk; they might as well get to it. "What are your powers exactly? I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out."

"I'm a chromatic molecular."

Brittany's brow knitted in confusion. "A what?"

"I can control light." She put into easier terms.

"Light?" Turning her body more towards Santana, Brittany continued to sip her beer. "How do you mean?"

"I can shoot lasers from my fingers, go invisible, and can project a blinding flash from my body kinda like a flash bang grenade, but without the bang." Santana explained.

Brittany listened to her closely. "That's so cool!"

"It's interesting for sure -" Santana tensed slightly when Lord Tubbington decided to make his presence known again and jumped on the couch between them. He sat down close to Santana, his tail moving wildly. "What?" She asked him.

Brittany couldn't help but giggle. "He likes you I think, he usually hides if someone comes over."

"I highly doubt it. He's giving me the evil eye."

"The eye huh?"

"Yes, cats always hate me… and give me this look." Santana explained.

Brittany's lip curled into a smirk. "Well I like you."

Santana gave her a look. "_You_ are not a cat."

With a quick yellow flash of her eyes Brittany continued to smirk. "Kinda sorta."

"What?" Santana was not expecting that to be her power.

"In a way I am - I have cat like abilities; I'm fast and agile, have great sight at night, good sense of smell, heightened hearing." Brittany explained. "When I'm using my abilities, my eyes glow yellow, which I think it makes me look badass," she smirked playfully "that's me in a nut shell."

Santana couldn't help but smile, "oh yes… _you_ are a badass."

Brittany's mouth hung open slightly. "I so am."

"Mhmm…" Santana took a sip of her beer while trying not to smirk.

"You're mean." With a hearty laugh Brittany leaned back into the corner of the couch more.

Santana just smiled finishing off her beer, setting it down on the coffee table before meeting Brittany's gaze. This was a lot to take in, to be honest. How did she end up finding and dating (or just about dating) the one woman she could be completely open with? It was a long-shot she had never expected. A pleasant one though.

They continued a long silence, it wasn't awkward, just both of them staring at each other. Brittany finally couldn't stand it. "What does this mean for us?"

Santana cocked her head slightly. "What?"

"Can we still be together or is there some forbidden rule of us not seeing each other?" Brittany asked softly. She was nervous about hearing the answer but it needed to be asked. If Santana didn't want anything to do with her, she'd like to know before getting even more attached to the sexy Latina sitting across from her than she already was.

"I don't think there is any rule." A sweet smile slowly fell upon Santana's lips.

Brittany began chewing on her lower lip. "Does this mean – we can continue?"

"Do _you_ want to continue?" Santana asked slowly, just to make sure she understood this correctly.

Brittany fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Itotallywannadateyou." She breathed out at once. Santana's heart quickened slightly. Brittany took in a deep controlled breath. "And I'm not saying this because we both have powers or are superhero like or can talk openly about that part of our lives with each other, though it's kinda awesome," she continued to ramble on not really looking Santana in the eye, "I just really like you. Even if you know we were both normal or if just one of us was I'd still-"

Lips suddenly dipped down and pressed into Brittany's cutting her off. Brittany hadn't noticed Santana shifting towards her as she had rambled on. So it took her brain a second to register the fact that she was being kissed and she needed to respond. The minute Brittany's lips moved against Santana's a smile grew upon both of their lips. It wasn't a desperate kiss, anything but actually. The kiss was slow and meaningful, just two people exploring each other's mouths, expressing their emotions through a kiss.

Slowly Santana pulled back with a smile. "You were rambling."

"Maybe I should ramble more often if you are going to stop me like that." Brittany couldn't help but giggle.

Santana leaned in pecking Brittany's lips softly. "I wanted to continue us." She met Brittany's eyes holding her gaze. "Like date."

"You do?" Brittany chewed on her lower lip.

How could Santana not want a relationship with Brittany? So yes this new revelation was bound to change things between them, but for the most part it should change them for the good. This would be the first time she'd be able to be completely open about who she is with someone other than her family.

"Yes."

Lunging forward Brittany crashed their lips together again. This wasn't like before it was passionate and rough, both pairs of lips worked hard against each other; nipping, pulling, and sucking one another. Santana couldn't help but moan softly as Brittany's tongue urged her mouth open. Brittany's fingers tangled into Santana's dark locks holding her face close to hers not allowing the Latina to pull back to gain her breath.

Santana tried desperately to gain the control back, but she couldn't help but get turned on by Brittany's forcefulness as she explored her mouth with her tongue. Finally pulling back just enough for both of them to take in a much needed breath, Brittany didn't waste a second and leaned in peppering Santana's jaw line with kisses. "I have to say you look just as hot without your glasses."

Santana let out a laugh tilting her head to the side allowing Brittany more access to her neck. "I don't really need glasses…their specially designed they do nothing for my eye sight."

Brittany slowly pulled back yet kept her face close to Santana's. "Designed for what?"

"My eyes are very sensitive to light, so they help me see during the day. You know block out the UV rays and whatnot so I don't get constant headaches. I have contacts as well but the glasses help with the whole secret identity persona." Santana explained while trying not to giggle when Brittany started brushing their noses together.

"Either way you're super hot."

Santana laughed lightly staring directly into Brittany's eyes before drifting down towards her lips. Trying to focus on what Brittany was talking about, was extremely difficult. Those fine lips were just so inviting. "You're pretty hot yourself." She finally mustered out.

Brittany couldn't help but flash her eyes yellow for a second. There where advantages to having feline like abilities, she could hear Santana's heartbeat pick up slightly when she leaned her lips in closer to her neck. She could feel her pulse pounding erratically when she enveloped her lips around the caramel skin. Santana's head quickly tilting towards the side to allow Brittany more access, her eyes closed and a soft moan escaped her lips as Brittany explored her neck.

A small smirk curled onto Brittany's lips hearing the lovely noise coming from Santana. It spurred her on the nipping of supple flesh and pressing her body into the Latina's pushing her back onto the couch. All thoughts of whether or not this was moving too fast quickly left when Brittany felt one of Santana's hands slid up under her shirt and the other pull Brittany's hair loose and tangled into the thick locks holding Brittany's face firmly to her neck.

Santana shivered as Brittany's teeth grazed her collarbone before leaving a few lingering wet kisses into the hollow spot in Santana's neck. Santana's fingers curled deeply into Brittany's locks. "_Shit_," Santana sucked in a deep breath when feeling Brittany's tongue swipe beneath her ear before wrapping her lips around her earlobe.

Brittany couldn't help but let out a soft giggle feeling Santana's hips cant up into hers. She placed some strategic open mouthed kisses around Santana's neck, causing her to start squirming beneath her in response to her exploration of her neck. Taking the opportunity of Santana's distraction Brittany weasel her hand underneath the shirt clinging to Santana's body. It took her mere seconds to cup one of Santana's breasts firmly over her sport bra. Santana let out a throaty moan pushing herself up into Brittany's hand.

Using her hand currently tangled into Brittany's hair, Santana pulled the blonde up for a searing kiss. Even with Brittany's body pressing down into her on the couch and her hand fitting around her breast perfectly she managed to gain dominance in the kiss, sweeping her tongue across Brittany's lower lip. She kisses Brittany slow and deep, her blunt fingernails scrapping along the base of Brittany's neck and across her lower back electing a groan from Brittany.

Brittany shifted her body slightly slipping her thigh in between Santana's legs causing her to moan feeling Brittany press her thigh into her covered core. Santana couldn't help but let out a groan when she felt Brittany lift herself off Santana's body. Her hand was quickly grabbed pulling her up off the couch and onto her feet in one swift movement. Santana couldn't help but feel even more turned on at Brittany's commanding presence.

Once Brittany's arms slid low around her waist her lips quickly followed and attached themselves to Santana's in a heated deep kiss, Santana's arms wrapped tightly around Brittany's neck while allowing her to explore her mouth for a long moment. A sharp gasp released from Santana's lips feeling Brittany's firm hands grab her ass lifting her up. It only took a second for her to realize what was going on and jumped up wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist.

Brittany smirked into Santana's mouth before walking around the couch carrying the woman towards her bedroom. Santana easily took the opportunity to place some strategic kisses along Brittany's jaw line. Her kisses were suddenly interrupted and she squeaked surprisingly when Brittany tossed her roughly onto the queen sized bed. The hungry lust in Brittany's eyes got Santana to gulp a little. She hadn't seen a woman look at her that way before, it was a major turn on. Santana could feel her body heat up and the wetness grow between her legs.

Brittany quickly climbed onto the bed forcing Santana to shift back onto the bed more. Slender fingers curled around the fabric of Santana's top and roughly pulled it up over her head, Santana's sports bra quickly followed leaving her completely exposed to the woman now straddling over her hips. Brittany licked her lips before leaning in kissing Santana's neck as she pushed the woman back onto the bed.

Trailing open kisses down Santana's neck, Brittany kissed down to the swell of one of her breasts. She lifted her head up to find Santana gnawing on her lower lip as she watched Brittany intensely. Brittany's tongue darted out licking one of her nipples slowly, feeling it harden quickly. She sucked it into her mouth, Santana's body arched into her slightly moaning at the contact, encouraging Brittany to continue. Brittany stroked her tongue over the stiff nipple and sucked on it slowly before letting it go with a pop, only to kiss her way over to the other breast giving it the same treatment.

"_Fuck_ that feels good." Santana says, a little breathlessly.

Brittany glanced up; she found Santana's hooded eyes watching her. "Yeah?" She murmured into her skin.

Santana nodded rapidly. "Don't stop." She husked with a pant.

Smiling wider, Brittany slowly kisses around Santana's breast purposely skipping over her taunt nipple. Santana let out a frustrated groan, not liking the torture the blonde was purposely giving her. Brittany spent several long moments on Santana's breast, finally bringing a hand up to kneed the lone breast she wasn't giving any attention too.

Finally Brittany moved on kissing her way down Santana's quivering stomach, she scraped her teeth along Santana's abs and licked at the V of her hips causing Santana to violently buck her hips upwards into Brittany's mouth. Brittany smirked proudly before sucking the skin directly above the waistband of Santana's pants. Santana's hands gripped tightly into blonde hair as Brittany sucked on her skin hard, leaving an evident purple mark on the caramel skin.

Santana began clawing at Brittany's shirt; she was wearing far too many clothes. Brittany took the hint and sat up just enough to peel her shirt off her shirt and unhooked her bra tossing it to the side. Santana gapped staring at the woman's perky chest. "You're so beautiful." She whispered still staring at the woman straddling her thighs.

"You're not bad yourself." Brittany smirked with a slight blush, leaning down kissing her lightly before moving down Santana's body one more time placing strategic kisses along her firm stomach.

She continued to kiss right above the hem of Santana's pants, teasing her. Santana began to writhe underneath Brittany's touches. Brittany couldn't help but groan in anticipation smelling Santana's arousal through her pants. She slowly began unbuttoning Santana's pants, her thumbs hooked into the fabric, Santana lifted her hips allowing Brittany to pull off her lower clothing.

Once Santana's lower half was naked, Brittany quickly started pushing off her shorts which Santana gladly helped with. Brittany took in the sight of Santana's naked form; she licked her lips at the wetness evident at Santana's center. The smell of Santana's arousal got Brittany all sorts of excited. It took all of her strength not to devour her right then and there. Santana sat up slightly wrapping a hand behind Brittany's head pulling her into deep kiss. Lying back down on her back, she pulled Brittany on top of her.

One of Brittany's hands slid up Santana's inner thigh, two fingers rubbing against Santana's dripping entrance. Santana gasped Brittany's name when she felt two fingers slide upwards teasing her hard clit. Her nails scratched at Brittany's back, causing the blonde to hiss in response. Brittany couldn't help but rock her hips down into Santana. She began to circle her fingers around Santana's clit, occasionally dipping them into her tight heat. Brittany's teasing caused Santana to break from the kiss, her lips dropping open desperately trying to suck in some much needed air.

Santana moaned, "_Brittany – fuck_."

Brittany placed some kisses into Santana's jaw. "You're so wet." She murmured. Santana's hips canted upwards when Brittany started pumping her fingers in deeper, before pulling them out and rubbing them over her clit. She repeated the motion slowly, teasing Santana to no end.

Santana whimpered and writhed in response. She let out a load moan, her back arching high off the bed when Brittany pushed deep into Santana's hot center. Brittany kept a steady slow tempo, building Santana up gently. With a few twists of her fingers she felt Santana begin to clench around her. "You feel _so_ good," Brittany leaned down taking a taunt nipple into her mouth adding to Santana's stimulation.

Brittany continued her unhurried pace and let Santana's nip go with a loud pop before kissing up her neck to her lips. Santana's began to shake beneath her. Her breath began to come out in more rapid gasps between Brittany's kisses to her lips.

"Come for me," Brittany husked into Santana's ear. "I bet you're going to feel fucking amazing when you come." Santana shivered and moaned at Brittany's words.

"_Fuck_." Santana continued to pant, her fingers dug deeply into Brittany's back.

It was hard for Brittany to block out her own arousal that was pounding between her legs. She focused on her steady thrusts of her fingers, curling them slowly. Brittany began to rock herself slightly against Santana's thigh, the heel of her hand hitting Santana's swollen clit. Brittany's eyes fell upon Santana's face, whose eyes were now closed and her fingers now gripping at Brittany's back.

"_Ugh_, harder." Santana moaned. She could feel her pending release quickly approaching.

Brittany obliged Santana's request moving her fingers harder and faster inside Santana's slick core. Santana's hips moved roughly upwards matching Brittany's speed. Brittany curled her fingers and circled her thumb on her clit. Santana's hips jerked, her jaw slacking and her whole body stiffened as her orgasm spread through her body. "Holy fuck…" Santana finally breathed out hoarsely, once she calmed from her intense orgasm.

Brittany's fingers continued to move slowly inside, continuing to bring Santana slowly down from her high. "That was so hot." She managed to breathe out before sucking the lingering juices from her fingers. Santana tasted amazing, her eyes locked with Santana who was smirking up at her playfully.

A leg hooked over hers and she promptly found herself on her back with Santana hovering over her. Santana smiled wickedly. "Your turn." She leaned down crushing their lips together in a searing kiss.

**=.=.=.=**

Lying on her stomach Brittany finally had caught her breath after another round of hot passionate sex, Santana on her side drawing lazy random patterns on Brittany's bare back. Brittany's head rested on her crossed arms as she currently stared at Santana. "What?" Santana chuckled with a sly smirk.

" .ever." Brittany smirked proudly. No one she had every been with before could keep up with her, her partners always to exhausted after one round and Brittany was always worrying about hurting them during sex. Her overall strength had to be kept in check with any woman, which meant it wasn't as enjoyable for her. But she never felt that once with Santana, though she still slightly worried. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Santana gave her a warm smile before leaning in giving her a long kiss. "Absolutely not. I felt like you were holding back on me."

Brittany grinned before snuggling closer into Santana's body. "Maybe a little." She answered softly wrapping an arm around Santana before burying her face into the woman's neck.

"Don't next time." Santana draped one of her legs across Brittany's hooking it tightly around pulling herself flush against Brittany.

"I don't want to hurt you." Brittany mumbled into Santana's skin.

Santana chuckled. "You won't, promise. It's a bonus for sleeping with a hot superhero."

"Oh really?" Brittany giggled kissing Santana's neck before lifting her face to plant a kiss into plump lips.

"Yes really." Santana smiled against Brittany's lips.

Pulling back slightly Brittany laid her head on the pillow close to Santana's with their noses almost touching. "I'll remember that for next time." She said carefully. They had semi talked about staying together and trying out a relationship, but things change.

"You better." A soft kiss was placed onto Brittany's nose by Santana and Brittany couldn't contain her huge smile.

They laid in a comfortable silence trading the occasional kiss. Santana ran her fingers though Brittany tangled mane of hair, enjoying the bliss.

"What does the P mean?" Santana played idly with the soft hairs at the nape of Brittany's neck.

Brittany lifted her head up off of Santana's chest. "Huh?"

"Oh your costume, the giant P what does it mean?" The curiosity was killing her, with a big P on Brittany's chest, how could she not wonder.

"Oh! For my super secret codename." Brittany smiled brightly down at Santana as she propped herself up on her elbow. "So people remember me."

"And what is this super secret codename of yours?"

"Prowler."

Santana couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Prowler?"

Brittany's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes…"

"That's a silly codename." Santana let out another laugh.

"It is not." Brittany defended trying not to smile.

"Yes it is. That name doesn't make sense."

Brittany couldn't help but let out a light laugh and nudged Santana with her arm. "It does. A cat goes on the prowl and I'm a cat. Totally makes sense."

Santana shook her head, "it's silly." She couldn't help but tease Brittany playfully.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "What's yours?"

"Scorch."

Brittany's eyebrow slowly rose in question. "Now _that_ is silly."

"Ahh no. The newspapers gave it to me so it wasn't really my choice. Mine is so much better than yours."

"Nah-ahh." Brittany smirked and leaned down peppering Santana's jaw line with kisses. "Mine's better." She nipped at Santana's skin gaining a pleased sigh from the brunette.

"Whatever." Santana huffed unpleased at how easily she gave into Brittany. It wasn't all that difficult since Brittany's naked form was firmly pressed into hers, something that was quickly becoming her absolute favorite thing in the world.

After several long kisses, Brittany slowly pulled back and resumed her position next to Santana. Brittany's bottom lip slipped between her teeth chewing on it slightly. "So-" she trailed off slightly.

"So?" Santana questioned back raising an eyebrow.

"Does this mean we can be crime fighting partners?" Brittany asked with a hopeful smile. It took all her willpower not to get excited about the prospect of teaming up with Santana.

Santana wasn't fond of the thought of having a partner per say, she always had done everything alone. It was something she had gotten very comfortable doing by herself. This would be a drastic change in her set in stone routine. "I don't know Brittany." She didn't want to break Brittany's heart by saying no; she looked pretty enthusiastic about joining up together.

Brittany's face obviously disappointed by the lack of a yes from the brunette laying next to her. "You know we could be an awesome duo…you can even call me your sidekick if that makes you feel better. I'll totally have your back, promise."

Santana stared into Brittany's eyes. It was hard to say to say no to the puppy dog look Brittany was giving her. "It'll be fun. With our different powers we'd be unstoppable and think of all the good we could do! And all the hot sex we'd have after." Brittany tried desperately to plead her case. "Pleeeease." An innocent pout graced her lips once more.

Santana couldn't help but smile slightly. God, it was hard to say no to that look. "Maybe we could try it out for a while…I mean you are kinda badass. Sooo yeah I guess so…"

With a squeal Brittany launched herself onto Santana pushing her flat onto the bed peppering her face with kisses. Santana couldn't help but laugh. "_Stooooooop_." She whined playfully.

Brittany pulled back smiling brightly. "This is gonna be awesome." Brittany's huge smile was infectious causing Santana to grin up at her. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Brittany was skilled Santana had seen it firsthand, so this team up could work.

Leaning down Brittany connected their lips softly. Even through the sky was starting to lighten with the sun slowly rising, neither woman was actually tired. This was evident when Brittany grinded her body down into Santana's causing the woman beneath her to moan into their kiss.

Brittany slowly pulled back from the kiss tugging on Santana's lower lip allowing it to plop back into place. "Round three?" She husked brushing her lips against Santana's.

There was no way Santana was going to say no to that request. "Hell yes." Brittany's eyes flashed yellow revealing a sly smirk before leaning down kissing Santana roughly.

This definitely wasn't how Santana thought this evening would end. But she could definitely get used to it. If their evenings after patrolling the city didn't lead to multiple rounds of fantastic sex like it had tonight, Santana was completely fine with having Brittany team up with her. Spending this kind of time with someone that she not only liked but how had abilities like herself, it would be an interesting change of pace. One that she was excited to experience.

* * *

**A/N**: There you have it a Superhero!Brittana fic! :) So do you like this universe? Should I do some more one-shots in this verse? Or maybe an actual full fic? Feel free to drop me a review and let me know your thoughts!

For those of you still waiting on a TWC update it's coming, I promise! Thanks for being patient with that fic I'll get back to writing it, soon.

**-Quest**

Follow me on twitter/tumblr: **TheRogueQuest**


End file.
